custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Not That You Could Tell
'Not That You Could Tell '''is a short story written by BionicleChicken for the Summer Writing Contest of 2014. This story takes place on Bara Magna in an alternate universe where the setting takes on a Wild Western appearance. Story The Glatorian with No Name checked his compass. Yes, he was going in the right direction. Too many times has he found that his steed drifted off in a different direction all together. It was summer, not that you could tell, considering everything was always scorching hot on the desert planet of Bara Magna. Despite the merciless heat from the sun, the Glatorian with No Name ignored it and rode onwards. This was partially because of his headwear; a hat made from a Skrall shield. It was kind of heavy to put on his head, but he will not hesitate to point out how helpful it was in defending one's flesh from the sunlight. Sand was blown towards the Glatorian's right, and the being had to cover his face with a bandana to prevent breathing in the dust. Now all he has to worry about is the sand getting into his eyes. He's experienced that before, and it was not pleasant. Onwards the Glatorian with No Name rode on, his Rock Steed grunting in complaints of the heat. Despite this, its rider had complete faith in the animal. It was like a camel, only faster and thus useful when chasing bounties. Eventually, the Glatorian could see it, a large graveyard a few miles ahead. But the heat's presence could mean the sight was simply a mirage. The Glatorian stopped his Rock Steed, and took out his map of this region. He traced his finger along the paper until he reached the closest spot to where he might be. Yes, the place was real and there. The Glatorian folded up the map and slipped it back into his pack. He kicked his steed's side and the animal walked along. The place was called the Lonely Graveyard. An appropriate name, for it was absolutely in solitude. People come here to bury the dead either because of worries of grave robbers or the unthinkable. The unthinkable being that you were a murderer and coming here to bury your victim's corpse was ideal due to the harsh desert conditions surrounding it. Once he was a few yards away, the poncho-wearing Glatorian with No Name dismounted his steed. He patted the animal's neck before strolling towards the heart of the graveyard. For some reason, the wind didn't enter this area. It was as if the spirits of the deceased at blocking the gusts of dust to ensure that they slept soundly. The Glatorian with No Name stopped, dirt kicking up and sticking to his legs. There was another Glatorian there, or at least a race that was the same height of an average Glatorian. The Nameless Glatorian cracked his neck before approaching the other being, who was shovelling dirt onto a nearly full grave. The gravedigger spotted the poncho-wearing Glatorian approaching, and chose to ignore him. The latter stopped a few feet before the gravedigger. Each was on opposite sides of the mound of dirt. "Howdy," The Glatorian with No Name tipped his hat in greeting, but he didn't look at the gravedigger. He was staring at the mound of dirt he was working on. "Mhm," the gravedigger responded in kind. "What's a gentleman like you doing out here?" "I can ask the same of you, mister," The Glatorian with No Name said, looking around at the graveyard. The Lonely Graveyard had tombstones and spots without tombstones. That was how you could tell who was respectfully buried here. The mound being worked on had no tombstone. "Just burying something," The gravedigger responded, not looking at the Glatorian with No Name. "Or someone," The Glatorian added. The gravedigger stopped and finally looked at the stranger that had just arrived in the area. The digger stood up straight and stabbed the end of his shovel into the ground to lean onto. "What's your business here, partner?" He asked, his eyes squinting from the glaring sunlight. "I wouldn't know," The Glatorian with No Name replied. He simply stared at the grave. "Can I see the body real quick-like?" The gravedigger shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know, wouldn't that be a little disrespectful?" "It's not when it's about me figuring out what my business is here, friend," The Glatorian with No Name cleared his throat. He reached out for the shovel. The gravedigger pulled his tool back a little. When the Glatorian with No Name saw this, he sighed and put his hand on his hip while holding out his other hand. The movement was deliberate as to show the Glatorian's revolver underneath the poncho. The gravedigger caught a glimpse of this and held out the shovel for the Glatorian to take. When the latter took hold of it, the digger pulled back, as if afraid that the Glatorian would beat him over the head with it and bury him right there. The Glatorian with No Name eyed the gravedigger as he dug the shovel into the mound of dirt. He began digging and throwing pounds of dirt away. He slowed down when he decided it was time to go slow. Wouldn't want to damage a body outside of a coffin. The Glatorian timed the decision to stop digging right, as he saw a spot of dead flesh under the dirt. The Glatorian threw the shovel aside, away from the digger and kneeled down. He used his hand to wipe away the dirt and reveal the face of the corpse. It was female, and looked like she used to be a pretty sight to behold. Probably caught the attention of all the wrong people when she was alive. She did until that Thornax seed was shot into her cranium. This body was still freshly dead, probably a few hours deceased or so. The Glatorian with No Name inhaled and exhaled deeply. He slowly turned to the gravedigger, who was beginning to look nervous. "You know," The Glatorian said, standing up. "Her parents were pretty worried when she didn't come back last night. So worried they had to turn to me. Me. I think you can tell who I am, correct?" The gravedigger nodded slowly, avoiding the Glatorian's eyes. The Glatorian scratched his nose casually. "So," The Glatorian with No Name sighed. "Why'd you do it?" "She was pretty, wasn't she," The gravedigger snarled, still avoiding the Glatorian's eyes. "Tell me why you did it," The Glatorian said, more assertively. The gravedigger finally glared at The Glatorian. He was sweating heavily, his face nearly drenched as each droplet reflected the sun's light. "Oh, she thought she could get away, didn't she?" The gravedigger turned and promptly spat on the grave. "She thought she could take my money and run off to some other town or village? WITH MY MONEY??" The Glatorian with No Name was silent. He merely listened intently. "This woman!" The gravedigger's voice began shaking and started getting louder. "This cow! Thinks she can take MY money, and get away with it?! My money?!" The Glatorian listened to every word, his face expressing no emotions. "My money! She deserves whatever came to her! Thieving little--!" "Is it really worth a murder?" The Glatorian asked, his brow beginning to form into a scowl. "You bet your damn life, it was worth it. I regret nothing of it!" The gravedigger yelled. "She was nothing but a greedy, little, selfish thief!" "And all it took was one girl to have someone catch up with you, eh?" The Glatorian with No Name muttered. The gravedigger's eyes widened. It was almost as if his pupils were going to pop out of his face. His face was drenched with stressed sweat. "You can change the way you looked all you like, but in the end, our actions reveal who we are," The Glatorian continued. The gravedigger's breathing became even more erratic and fast-paced. His shoulders were heaving and spit was spraying everytime he audibly exhaled. The digger reached behind his back and drew out a revolver. It took a second to aim it at the Glatorian, but it took half a second for the Glatorian to draw his own weapon. With a bang, a Thornax seed penetrated the gravedigger's chest and went out the back. The digger coughed out blood before falling over on his back. His voice gargled in confusion and horror as blood flooded his mouth. The Glatorian with No Name got him in the lung. The gravedigger, as he is choking on his own blood, glanced at his dropped revolver. He shot his arm out to grab it, but the Glatorian managed to get there first. He picked up the gun before the digger could even touch it and stared intently at it. The Glatorian with No Name opened up the cylinder of the revolver, and saw that one seed is missing from its chamber. He shook his head. He kneeled on the gravedigger's chest, causing the dying man to grunt. The Glatorian took out all but one Thornax seed from their respective chambers. "You know," He said. "I was only using the girl to track you down. But now...now that I know just how much of a waste of space, garbage excuse for a person you are. I think this is a more personal killing now." The Glatorian stared at the single Thornax seed in the cylinder before placing it back into the gun. He spun the part, looking at the choking gravedigger. "I really don't like people like you, but tell you what. Maybe someone up there likes you for some dumb reason. So I'll give you the benefit of doubt. Let's see if anyone up there is willing to give you a merciful, pain-ending death." The Glatorian pushed the barrel into the gravedigger's forehead. He slowly pulled the trigger. ''Click. "Hmm," The Glatorian muttered, withdrawing the revolver. "Guess even up there, someone hates you. Shame. This world would've loved to keep another scumbag like you." The Glatorian stood up, twirling the gravedigger's revolver on his finger before throwing it away. The gravedigger tried to curse at the Glatorian, only to sputter blood out of his flooded mouth. Pools of crimson liquid were starting to form under the digger. As the bounty target continued to choke blood out, the Glatorian went to the grave the girl was buried in. He stared at the face. A pretty face. Not beautiful, but pretty enough for the Glatorian's tastes. Ruined by the decomposition and the hole in the forehead. Worse, the eyes were still open, with the same frightful expression she must've had when she first saw the gravedigger point his gun at her. The Glatorian with No Name sighed and closed her eyes, telling her to hush, that the worse was over. With that, he took some dirt and carefully covered the girl's face with them. He stood up and looked over at the gravedigger. He was no longer moving, nor was any noise coming. Drowned in his own blood. The Glatorian with No Name whistled for his steed to come, which it loyally did. After mounting, the Glatorian took one last look at the grisly sight. A murderer drowned in blood lying next to a fresh grave and scattered unused Thornax seeds. The Glatorian with No Name will go back to the girl's parents. He'll tell them he got their daughter's killer. What he won't do is go to the law enforcement offices to report his kill and claim the reward money. This was one of those ''bounty hunts. You could tell. Trivia *The universe this story takes place in can be considered a spin-off of the Pirates storyline, which BionicleChicken is fairly known for. *The story's premise is inspired by a Stranger mission in the video game ''Red Dead Redemption. *The Glatorian with No Name's alias is based on Clint Eastwood's character with a similar moniker .